Protect Her, Protect Them, Protect Us
by starfishy97
Summary: (Sequel to The Traveler in Arendelle) Alexis struggles to adjust to her new reality as she trains to become a Traveler but discovers a secret tied deeply to the past. In Arendelle, Elsa tries to keep her kingdom and family together as she fights against choosing a suitor. With a corrupt leader, a forced search for love, and a prophecy, will the Traveler and Snow Queen's love last?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Her icy eyes watered as she stared at me. Platinum locks glowing under the sunrise. A silent good-bye on her lips as her hand rose to wave._

_Don't let go..._

"Alexis?"

I opened my eyes. The image of Elsa now replaced with my parents.

"It's time to go in," my mother informed. They turned me towards the open door. The almost golden room was gigantic and intimidating. It only occupied one table where five strange people stared at me with curiosity, especially the man in the middle.

"You may take the stand."

A little push from my parents moved my feet forward to the center of the room, where the amber light had the brightest glow. I heard the doors shut behind me. A blonde with crystal blue eyes sat at one end while a café colored woman sat on the other end with piercing emerald eyes. Three men sat in the middle. In the center, an auburn haired hazel eyed young man. To his left, a muscular guy with matching dark eyes and hair: on the right, an older gentleman. Silver decorated the hair on both his head and face which complimented the navy color irises. The dark woman at the right end of the curved table stood. I noticed her black hair swayed at her hips.

"It is nice to meet you, Alexis. We are the Traveler Council."

"Hello."

"Let us introduce ourselves. My name is Katrina," she greeted.

The golden blonde at the other end nodded towards me, "I am Arabella."

"I am Boris," the older gentleman said, his voice rich and deep.

"Vincent," waved the other man.

The guy in the center stood up sending a look toward Katrina. A slight frown flashed on her face as she took her seat. I glanced back at him locking my dark eyes with his own. A small smile settled on his lips which I guess was supposed to be welcoming but it sent a chill down my spine.

"Hello, I'm James, the leader of the Council and Travelers. I welcome you."

"Thank you," I responded.

"As we can see, the mission to retrieve you succeeded," he commented.

"We're relieved to see your back with your family," Katrina said.

"Yes, so am I."

"Can you recall how you ended up in your situation?" she asked.

I shook my head, "Before the incident, I had no idea I was a Traveler. Somehow I activated my powers during the argument with my parents and I ended up in a forest during a blizzard," I explained.

"How ever did you survive?" Arabella inquired.

"Fortunately, someone passing by saved me."

Her eyebrows rose, "You are extremely lucky. I couldn't imagine anyone traveling in that weather."

"Oh he's used to it. He is an ice harvester."

"A what?"

"Oh, um..."

"Never mind that! I want to hear more about this world," Vincent declared. "I've never seen it before. I imagine it's mountainous. What century did it seem like? Did you encounter any magical creatures?"

I opened my mouth but I couldn't get a word in.

"Vincent!" Boris snapped. "Please act your age. I swear I don't understand how you have so much energy."

"Oh, so you don't want to question about the culture she might have experienced? She was in a brand new world for at least seven months!"

"I understand but this is a lot to take in. I'm sure she doesn't need to be bombarded with questions."

"No, its fine," I disagreed. "I'm sure you want information."

"Well, let us start with one question," James stated.

"Yes?" I said.

"What was the name of the land you were in?"

"Oh, okay that's easy. It was..."

Blank. The name disappeared from my brain. My mouth closed slowly as my mind became dizzy and fuzzy. No matter what I did, I could not recall anything. It felt like barrier blocked my path to my memories.

"The name?"

"Idon'tremember," I mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't exactly remember. It's all a… blur" I confessed.

"You spent half a year in world and you can't remember the name?" I could see the annoyance in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I just can't."

"Surely there is _something_ you-"

"James, please," Katrina scolded. "This girl has been through a lot. I think she needs a few days to adjust. We can ask questions later."

I started to question why Katrina wasn't the one in charge. James seemed a little... well to plainly put it, rude.

"Yes, of course. We shall discuss this when you return for your training," James decided.

"What training?" I questioned.

"You are choosing to start your path to become a Traveler, am I correct?" James asked.

"Oh... I mean yes, I am. I didn't know we were starting so quickly."

"Well, you are behind some years. It is wise you begin right away."

"When will this start?"

"We will send someone in a week or so to bring you back to the Center. You will be assigned a trainer once you arrive."

"Alright, thank you," I began to leave but face them once more, "I appreciate your assistance in my family's search."

"Of course, it was a pleasure to meet you. We hope to see you around soon," James's smile returned and so did my chills. I nodded and turned to the doors. As they began to open, my memory flooded back and I remembered Arendelle. I almost turned back to the council to inform them about the name when a strong voice filled my mind.

_You promised to Pabbie you would never speak the name._

Startled, I froze in place. I heard Katrina call out to me.

"Is there anything else you needed from us?"

_Yes, there is a strange voice in my head. Is there any way you can find out why?_

I smiled at her, "No, I'm fine."

I spun on my heel and proceeded out the door. The voice's presence disappeared once I returned to my parents. They both shared a look of worry at my frown.

"Is everything okay?" my mother stressed.

I nodded, "They just wanted to know what happened while I was in Are- the other world. They also told me I start training in a few days."

"Oh... I wasn't aware you were going to become a Traveler," my father said.

"I have this gift for a reason. I thought it be best if I learn how to control them so I don't disappear again."

Uncle Roy elbowed me, "Yeah, don't be lame like your parents."

I smiled but they glared at Roy.

"I think it's best if we head home now," my mother decided. She glanced at my uncle, "Roy, some assistance please?"

"Yes, milady," Roy offered his hand to me. I grabbed it and my father took his other while my mother completed the link by grabbing my hand. Roy's eyes closed; his face serene. I saw the spiral form beneath his feet but I shut my eyes at the bright flash. I opened my eyes carefully and I stood in my house. We released hands and Roy collapsed on a nearby chair slightly exhausted. My mother informed me it was due to how many people he transported on his own. Dad offered to make some food and coffee for everyone.

My eyes darted all over the room. I tried to feel at home. I tried to recognize the place I spent close to twenty one years of my life in but, why did I feel like this house became a foreign world? I suffocated in the open area because my body refused to adjust. My mind refused to settle. _This is wrong. This is so wrong._ My mother's gentle touch made me jump out of my skin.

"Sweetie, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes," I lied.

I sat uncomfortably on the couch. I shouldn't feel this way. This is my home. This was supposed to be a joyful happy celebration. My eyes were glued to the floor for I felt unable to look at mother. I already knew she wore a look of concern, possibly hurt at my sadness. My father called us into the kitchen. Steaming coffee and what seemed like leftover pasta sat on the table. I plopped in the far seat by the window. They glanced at me so I gave them a tight very unconvincing smile.

The sound of forks clinking on plates sounded deafening. I barely moved my food because I didn't have an appetite. My head pounded and my stomach felt uneasy. I gazed out the window. The city lights illuminated which made me think of her. I fiddled with my snowflake bracelet.

"Aren't you hungry?" Roy wondered. "It's been a long day."

I shook my head.

"Well, is there anything you want to do? Maybe we can watch some TV after you settle in or sit and discuss some things," my mom tried.

"I just want to sleep," I mumbled.

"Alright you go up and rest. We have things to talk about later," they said.

I made my way upstairs and stood outside my door. I placed my hand on the wood but my head slightly turned to the side. The once mysterious closet still remained at the end of the hall. That damn closet that started this whole mess. Part of me wondered if it remained locked. Instead of checking, I faced the wood again and pushed my way inside the room. Things would've been different if I made this choice the night I left. If I had turned away and ignored the closet, I would remain naïve to the truth.

The door clicked close behind me. I stared at my room. My parent must have up kept it while I was gone because it looked clean. A small sense of comfort sprinkled down on me. I touch the light switch. I almost forgot about electricity but my hand fell as I opted to stay in the dark. I shuffled to my bed to find my phone completely lifeless. I placed it on the night stand to charge so I could curl up in my bed. My body drained of energy after a long day of being escorted from room to room as we waited for the council to see me. It didn't help that I had to keep my emotions in check during the damn process.

Instantly, the tears began to fall once I registered I was alone. I felt empty. I didn't realize how distraught this situation made me and honestly, I was ashamed. I needed to be stronger for Elsa, for me. I wasn't going to survive this process if I didn't suck it up and fight my way back to her. Still, I couldn't help myself from falling apart so tonight I allowed myself to mourn. I would cry. I would miss the person who should be in my arms right now. I prayed her suffering would ease off her mind. That we both could keep moving forward until we reunite. I closed my watery eyes and forced myself to escape the world for just a moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So welcome to the Sequel to the Traveler in Arendelle! If you haven't read my previous story, I suggest you do but you can be a boss and start here. So this is a femslash story and I welcome you to review. I respond back to reviews at the end of each chapter.**

**For all of my previous follows and favorites, remember that mostly fluffy cute Elsis story we just finished. Yeah... this isn't this story. Don't kill me to harshly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

She didn't dare close her eyes. She stared right into those dark brown irises until she became blinded by the flash of light. Only then she shut them close. When they opened, Alexis was gone.

Elsa inhaled sharply not prepared for the sudden emotions that may hit her. Her fist clenched at her sides. A gentle hand reached out and uncurled her hand.

"It's okay. We're right here," Anna comforted.

Elsa nodded and squeezed her sister's hand ready to release her despair…

But she couldn't. Partly she preferred not to break down in the middle of the woods or in front of anyone else but she wanted to feel _something_. What scared her was that she couldn't find the ability. She just couldn't, at least, not now. Another deep breath, she pulled away from Anna and walked to Midnight. She gave the gentle creature a pet on his nose.

"We should head back to the castle," Elsa ordered.

Anna watched her, "Elsa, are you sure?"

"I rather not have anybody worry about us. Let's go."

She lifted herself on Midnight trying to ignore the murmurs behind her. She glanced at them, "Are you coming?"

Doubt clearly written on Anna's face, she tried to protest but Kristoff led her to a horse.

"We're going."

Elsa nodded and began her way back to the castle. Her thoughts were in a whirlwind as she tried to figure why she felt nothing. It should hurt. Alexis was gone. Her face would no longer be the first thing she saw in the morning. Years could pass before she felt that warm embrace again. A lump formed in her throat as ice coated the reins.

Elsa shook her head. No. She had to face facts. She had to get used to the idea that Alexis would be gone for a very long time. The sooner, the better. She clenched her grip on the reins removing the ice and kept her eyes forward.

For a few moments she tried to shut everything off but failed to notice the dwindling ice path trailing behind her horse. Anna didn't. She stayed silent and followed the trail home.

_Calm down. Stop. Just stop crying. I need- I need-_

"I need her," Elsa croaked.

Her strength only lasted three days. She tried so hard to put up a strong front. Elsa kept reminding herself she cried her tears so it was time to be a strong Queen. She excused any questions about Alexis. She smiled and assured her sister that everything was fine. She did her best to stay out isolation or fall into her old habits. Everything seemed fine until this morning.

Gerda entered her study to ask if Alexis had indeed left. When Elsa reluctantly answered yes, Gerda suggested they clean out what wasn't needed so it would be organized upon her return. Although she tried to stay away from that hallway, that room, she agreed to go. Just stepping inside, utter sorrow washed over her. Gerda gathered the clothing that needed washing but Elsa instructed that the clean items remain in the closet. As the maid tidied up around the room, Elsa touched the clothes hanging. Her fingers brushed over the material of one of Alexis's favorite dresses. She curled it into her hands bringing it to her nose and inhaled the faint but familiar scent that lingered. It offered some comfort.

Gerda called her so she quickly released the dress and turned. A small notebook was in Gerda's hand.

_"I think you may want this."_

Elsa raised an eyebrow but took the little book anyways. She opened a page and skimmed the first few lines. Her heart stopped. She's read this once before.

_**I'm falling more and more each day. Embarrassing as it is, I can't help but find her cold touch intoxicating. I want to hold her close just for one moment. Gosh, I feel lame just writing this down. I need to burn this.**_

Elsa laughed remembering the first time she read this. Sweet memories filled her mind but then the emptiness inside grew as well. In seconds, her smile turned into broken sobs. She couldn't control the tears spilling down her face. Suddenly, Gerda gathered the young Queen into her arms trying her best to comfort the girl. It reminded Elsa of times before her coronation. After losing their parents, Gerda became the mother her and Anna needed during those bitter moments over the three years.

She hardly recalled how the older woman led her to her room but before she knew it, she was curled up in her bed clutching the notebook to her chest. A few comforting gestures, then Gerda left her alone.

The blonde sniffed. _I was a fool to think I could keep it hidden. I made myself believe everything was fine. I lied to myself for too long._ She stared at the empty room. Frost started to spread from the floor like inky tendrils. Her tears spilled onto the bed freezing on contact.

A hesitant knock was heard. Elsa's eyes shifted to the opening door. Anna's head poked through the crack. It only took one look for Anna to barge herself in which proved difficult with the frosted door hinges. Elsa sat up allowing Anna to pull her into a tight embrace.

"Gerda told me," Anna said.

"I thought I could handle this, I was wrong," Elsa hushed returning the hug.

"Yes, you can. You didn't give yourself time to grieve."

"I miss her."

"I know. We all do but it's must be especially hard for you," Anna slightly pulled away, "In the forest, I saw it in your face."

Her gaze dropped, "You did..."

"It hurts me when I see that. When you keep it in..."

"I wanted to be strong."

"There's a difference. You have a right to feel sad and just... let out your emotions! Scream, cry, do anything. If you want to freeze something, freeze it! Well... as long you unfreeze it too."

Elsa laughed and Anna clapped.

"Look, there's that smile."

"A real one, I promise you." She sighed, "I don't how I'm going to last the upcoming, heaven forbid _years_ without her."

"It will be hard. I miss Kristoff terribly when he's ice harvesting. I can't really stop him. It's his life as he likes to say."

"It's an empty feeling."

"Yes, it is." Anna pointed to the book, "What's that?"

"Oh, it's a notebook. She used to write in it during her low points."

She dared to open it once again. A random page revealed the handwritten words. She traced each curve and loop with a finger. Finally, Elsa closed it once more.

"At least you have a little something of her."

Elsa nodded clutching it to her body again. It was a small reminder of Alexis if she ever missed her too much. Maybe that's all she needed.

"How do you feel now?"

"A bit better but it still hurts."

"What do you want to do?"

"Lie down," Elsa crawled back into her bed.

Anna settled down next to her, "I believe the Queen deserves her rest for one day. More if you need it."

They both stared at the ceiling as Elsa wondered if she needed more time. In her left hand, the notebook resided while her right hand touched the cold ruby stones of her bracelet.

"One day at time, Anna. We'll see what tomorrow brings."

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

****AVP5:** **Here is your update! I hope to have the next one up soon!

****SmokingHippie:** **:)

**crazyguy1313:** Thanks but I encourage a big celebration! Go crazy!

**Lady of the Spirit:** Don't worry, there is no way I could start the fic off like that. All tissues, pillows, and hugs shall be provided for this emotional ride.

**Guest**: It will be a while before the reunion but I'm glad you're excited for the sequel!

**Loizeaux:** It's going to be very interesting. All I can say about the time line is a long while.

**alehficsmore:** Yes this story will cover a lot more topics. I am fighting so hard for Elsa not to become that. She is so much more and although I'm scared, I need to make sure that she remains a strong character. The true power of the voice will also slowly be revealed.

**ScarletWolfx:** Yeah, I felt like a disconnect would happen if I time skipped but sadly it will be a long while before a reunited couple happens.

**RJCA27:** Thanks, hope you liked the update!

**Guest:** Thank you hoped you liked this update.

** :** All I promise is that there will be no break up. That I can promise you.

**Guest:** It's too early to talk about the end! You have to wait and see.

**DerpyPoodle:** Oh gosh, I don't even know how to start or how to put it into words. I did read that review once you posted it and I cried. I never thought I could even make my readers feel that way and what it did for you, I just feel so proud as an author. Your review was so special and sweet. I can't believe you praise my writing so highly and how you much you love the story I created. I don't even think you understand my gratitude for your support and love. I swear I will work long and even harder on my stories knowing I have such wonderful readers like you. Thank you. Thank you so much.

**The Reaper 13:** Yay, an update!

**RainbowKirbie:** Thank you! I'm really happy about your enthusiasm. Okay, so if you're asking about what's going on in both this world and Arendelle, yes we will know both. I most definitely read your stories when I have time. Alex will be introduced in this story. Also sorry, the identity of the voice is a surprise.

**KillMeToday:** Welcome to the S.S. Elsis. I welcome you to our little fandom. Thank you so much for that sweet review. As long as you're enjoying the story, I don't care how many favs and follows I get but more would be appreciated. Anyways thank you again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Stretched lazily across my bed, I stared at the ceiling. A week and a few days agonizingly passed by and still no word from the Travelers. Maybe they forgot about me? It's hard to believe since there was a big fuss about my return. Even James seemed so certain that I would start my training soon.

I sighed. Being home wasn't that much better. Uncle Roy left and my parents tried to give me space. We hardly talked besides the small chit-chat or the questions of _how are you doing_ or _feel like doing anything_. I did my best to answer truthfully but how do I tell them I feel like crap and all I want to do is lay in my sweat pants. I knew they wanted to discuss my future and how everything was going to change. I wasn't ready for that talk just yet. The good news? My tears stopped, but it didn't stop the troubled sleep or the depressed feeling inside my body. I don't want to worry them. I don't want to be a lazy bum or a whiny baby. Yet, I had little will power to fight these feelings.

The door bell chimed throughout the house. _Who's at the door this early?_ I heard the faint click of the door and my mother's soft voice. A mumble of words exchanged between mom and another person. Almost sounded like a disagreement. Suddenly, a pound of footsteps hit the ground from the living room to up the stairs. I shot upright and looked at my closed door. At least, it remained closed before it flew open with urgency. A young man stood at the doorway.

"You bitch. You drop off the face of the earth for seven months, stop answering any of my messages or calls, and then I learn you returned out of the blue, yet I don't get a phone call or even what's up? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nice to see you too, Alex."

Yes, the famous best friend who I've known since fourth grade. He became my brother in a sense. It's scary that he shares enough similar features with me that he _is_ mistaken as my brother despite having brown hair and being a shade darker than I am. I bet it's the brown eyes orthat we're Mexican because everyone assumes we are all related.

He stormed over to my bed, "Oh no. No, _nice to see you_, bull. Do you know how freaked out I was? I almost called the police but you parents said that they were handling it. Then they start isolating themselves so I'm at home thinking the worst. Did you even check your phone? Did you see the messages I left?"

"Yes."

"Liar. I bet you didn't look."

"Yes, I did! I looked and heard all of them. You can check my phone," I argued.

That was the truth. After my phone charged, it blew up with texts and voice mails. The majority were from Alex as he urged me to call him. The desperation in his voice grew over a few weeks which broke my heart. The other messages consisted of other acquaintances asking if I was okay but that stopped with one or two calls. Then I received many phone calls from my boss as he threatened to fire me if I didn't show up soon. So the inevitable happened. I lost my job.

"So if you did see them, then why didn't you answer? Was it so hard to text I'm alive?" Alex insisted.

"I'm sorry, okay! I didn't mean for this happen. I didn't have my phone when I left so I barely saw them. Really, I didn't mean to give you a panic attack but I just didn't want to talk. These past few months have been... complicated."

"Complicated? Well, what happened?"

"I can't exactly say," I answered slowly.

"Like you don't remember?"

"No I do remember but..."

"But what?" Alex snapped clearly frustrated, "We are best friends. You can tell me anything."

"You wouldn't understand."

"I can't understand if you don't tell me."

I dropped my head wondering how in the hell I am going to explain this story. I heard him sigh and I looked up to see him plop in my computer chair. He wheeled himself over and stared at me.

Alex softly spoke, "Look, if something bad happened-"

"Nothing bad happened."

"Then... can you please tell me? Convince me that you weren't kidnapped and tortured for the past seven months."

"It's a long story," I said.

He stole a pillow and tucked it behind him, "I got time."

"Okay." I drew in a breath, "Do you remember that closet at the end of the hall?"

"The mysterious one that I tried to break into but you said it was wrong?"

"Yes, and I broke into it."

"Oh, it looks like I'm rubbing off on you."

I shoved him, "Oh shush! Anyways, I used the key and... You're not going to believe what I found."

* * *

><p>Alex remained slumped in his chair with a blank face. He blinked slowly.<p>

"So yeah... that's what happened," I drawled. He didn't respond. I waved my hand in his face, "Earth to Alex! Hello? Did your brain explode?"

He sat up straight abruptly scaring the crap out of me. He leaned forward.

"So let me get this straight. You are a person who can travel to other dimensions."

"A Traveler."

Alex waved me off, "Yeah, whatever. You're _a Traveler_ and you visit worlds that we see in movies and stuff. So, you accidentally landed in Arendelle because you used the secret powers hidden from you. After that, you started a forbidden lesbian relationship with the powerful Snow Queen until your parents tragically tore you apart. Am I right?"

"The dramatic version I suppose," I smirked. I did leave out the voice in my head, which has remained silent during this conversation.

"Okay, so what are you going to now?"

"Wait," I raised a brow, "That's it? You're going to believe me. Aren't you surprised at all?"

"Oh you want dramatics?"Alex stood and cleared his throat, "LIES! SO MANY LIES YOU TELL! How can I call you my best friend when you deny me the truth? Traveler? You continue with your excuses-"

I smacked him with a pillow, "Be quiet! I get it! Stop yelling!"

He laughed at me as he grabbed the pillow and threw it back at me.

"You're such an ass!"

"The one and only," Alex bowed. I rolled my eyes. He sat back down, "Okay, I'm serious now. You made a promise to your _beloved_. How are you going to keep it?"

"Well, I have to train to be a Traveler which I have no idea what that involves. Once I'm in control of these powers, I'll head back to Arendelle."

"When does that start?"

"Who knows? They said they'll send someone but I've sat on my butt for days and still nothing. I really want to get this over with but at this rate, I'll never get anything done."

"Uh..."

"What?"

Alex pointed at my hand. I looked down to find a shimmer of light even though my hand was faced down. I turned it over and exposed the golden mark.

"You could have mentioned the glowing thing," Alex pointed out.

"It slipped my mind."

"Why is it-?"

"Alexis! Can you come down?"

We both turned to the direction of my mother's far off voice. Alex gave me a questioning look and I just shrugged. We hurried down the stairs and entered the living room. My parents stood next to each other while a man stood in front of them with his back to us. He turned.

"Alexis?"

"Yes?"

He eyes landed on Alex, "Who is this?"

"He's my friend," I answered.

"I think it's best if he left."

"No problem buddy. I'm gone," Alex waved.

I walked him to the door, "I'll talk to you later."

"Are you sure you're safe?" he whispered.

"I hope. I promise I'll call you when I can."

"Hey, what do I tell people if they ask about you?"

"Um... vacation. I went to Norway and tried to find myself. Now I'm back. Got it? Okay,bye."

I shoved him out the door and closed it. I took a deep breath and returned to the living room. I gulped as the man's gaze returned to me.

"Is there something you need me for?" I asked.

"The Traveler Council has summoned you. Your training begins."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry for the delay on the chapter. I know it's a bit short buy I'll try to get the next one up soon.<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**The Reaper 13:** Alexis begins her journey back to Elsa.

**crazyguy1313:** I don't like an unhappy Elsa but it had to be done.

**AVP5:** It well be a while before a reunion but next steps begin.

**KillMeToday:** Sorry this chapter took a while but I hoped you enjoyed it. Yes, the training will begin soon.

5**DerpyPoodle:** Thank you for the kind words. I understand life can be difficult at times but I'm really happy this story is here for you. At least there is something you can find peace in and I promise I will try to make each chapter add great as I can.

**RainbowKirbie (guest):** I assumed this is you since you asked me to read your fanfics. I haven't yet but I will get around to it! I will try to alternate between the girls every chapter as much as I can.

**Guest**: Will do my friend!

**RJCA27:** Ugh it hurts to make Elsis suffer but their love is true and they will prevail!

**RemmyThePatriot:** Thank you! I'm really trying to hit the emotion.

**Fire Rebel:** First of all welcome to the Elsis ship. I'm glad we got a new person. I know everyone wanted her to stay but I had to do it. I feel a little pressure but I'm really going to test myself with this fic so I hope it comes out good.

**Megz2417:** I'm so happy you love it.

**ScarletWolfx:** They both have a little of each other so they can pull through this tough time.

**hollowwind:** Thanks. Hope you liked the chapter.

**asdfghjkl789:** Sorry I sucked you in but that idea will definitely be considered.

**Heroism:** I'm happy you're liking the change. I'm really being careful and my previous story will go through a reboot to fix all my mistakes and go more in-depth with the writing. Either way, I'm glad it's having a positive impact.

**LandStrider:** I'm happy you love this series! I have most of it planned out so don't worry. It would be cool to have this be the sequel to the movie. We can only dream.

**Ends in Elsis:** I'm sorry for the divide my friend. Elsis doesn't deserve it but it had to happen. Don't worry, you will get more Elsis.


	4. Chapter 4

****A/N: Okay guys I'm so sorry I have been the worst updater ever. My life got really busy but vacation is a few days away so I'll be dedicated to my writing. I promise.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Do you remember your first day of school ever? The one your parents prepared you so eagerly for. They smiled down at you and watched you take a big step in your life. I relived that moment once again as my mom and dad hurried me to get ready for my first day of training. I dressed in comfortable exercise wear approved by my mother. They offered comforting words as they told me everything would be fine and this was a big moment. One they never thought they see. Still, they were proud of my decision. Hugs and kisses were shared and then I began my way downstairs.

"Oh sweetie, hold on," my mother called.

I turned back to see Dad closing the closet doors and handing something to my mother. She approached me and offered the golden pendant to me.

"You're going to need one of these so I might as well pass down mine."

"Thanks," I smiled. I traced the design with my finger. I found a small scratch which probably happened when I threw it. I put it on and resumed my way down.

My parents followed me down to the living room where the man waited. When he saw me, he simply offered his hand. Usually, you don't take the strange man's hand, but in this case, I had no choice. I accepted his hand and looked back at my parents. They were beaming with pride.

"Have a nice day sweetie," my mother waved.

"We can't wait to hear about it when you get back," my father added.

"Bye," I waved back. This was the first step of my new adventure. With a pounding heart, I felt a rush of energy pass through me, the bright light flashed once again, and there I stood in what I learned was called, the Traveler's Center. I stepped away from my guide as I admired the place in awe.

The great hall dazzled with brilliant lights of a golden glow. The hallways had dozens of doors. Voices and noises filled the air from all of the people who rushed through the area. Some dressed in white uniforms, others looked like guards, and the rest all wore a similar uniform of a structured black bodysuit. They looked like the ones I found at home, except these people had weapons and other materials hanging off a belt or hidden in vests and jackets. Some had cloaks draped over their shoulders.

I had not seen this area during my last visit so I took my time to admire the architecture and people. I glanced up to see a dome roof with the Traveler's symbol: the spiral with the star in the middle. It shimmered almost as if it was a light. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned back to my guide.

"We should keep moving," he instructed.

"Oh right."

He strode off in a different direction and I tried to keep up with his quick steps. He led me down a hallway to a door he opened. Mats covered the floor, fighting dummies in different corners, and a few portraits on the wall. I stepped inside.

"Your trainer will meet you here soon."

"Thank-" the door clicked closed, "you…"

_Well, that was a little rude. Good thing he's not my trainer. _I decided to take a look around while I waited. I stared at the pictures of the men and women dressed. Some dressed in armor but as the generations passed, the clothing made a slow transition to the uniforms I saw outside. I stopped at a picture of a man in the center of the room. He looked familiar… Did I see another picture on the way in?

The door creaked. A voice followed, "Hello?"

I faced the doorway to see a young man, "Oh, hello."

"Are you Alexis?"

"Yeah that's me."

"Cool, nice to meet you. I'm Chase," he greeted and walked over.

"Nice to meet you too," I shook his hand. "I'm really relieved I'm not alone."

"Alone?"

"I mean, I didn't want to start this training alone. I'm just really nervous and it's nice I have someone else to work with."

Chase smiled, "Sorry to break the bad news but you are training alone."

"What? So you're not another trainee?"

"Nope."

My eyes widened, "Wait! You're my-?"

"Yup."

"This is a joke, right?" I laughed. He frowned at me. I took a step back, "This has to be a mistake."

"Look, there is no mistake. I'm your trainer."

He moved around the room and began pulling a dummy over. I watched him carefully. Tall, hazel eyes, dark auburn hair, and all together good looking, but why the hell does every person look so familiar in this damn place? I know I've never met him. Also he was young which made me nervous.

"Um… how old are you?"

"Twenty-one. Do you have any more questions?"

"Yes…" I rocked on my feet, "Without being rude, is there any way I can get someone who is older. Maybe someone who has more experience?"

"Wow, you are really bad at first impressions. Do you make everyone hate you when they meet you?"

I sighed, "Sorry, I'm just surprised. I expected a… wise elder to show me the way of the Travelers."

Chase rolled his eyes, "You watch way too many movies. I assure you I am qualified to teach _you_."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I cried.

"It means you need to back up a bit and listen," Chase glared at me with his arms crossed. "How many years have you been training? Oh yeah, none. Unlike you, I have been training and learning here since I was sixteen. That is five years over you. Not to mention, I was the best trainee in my sessions, passed the final test within two and a half years, and now I'm allowed to go on high classified missions alone." He stepped up to me so we were face to face, "Still think I'm not qualified to teach you?"

My eyes dropped to the floor as my cheeks flamed red.

"Good. Now if you're done with your ignorant questions, I would like to get started."

Chase continued to move the dummy until it was between us. He gave it a pat.

"This will be your best friend for the next few months. We are going to start on your physical training. First you'll build up your muscle and I'll start teaching you hand-to-hand combat combinations and techniques."

I nodded, "Okay. Before we move on, can I ask one more question?"

"Which is?" He eyed me cautiously.

"When do I learn how to move from realm to realm?"

"That's a long way from now."

"Like, how long exactly?"

Chase shrugged, "It all depends on you."

"What does that mean?"

"There are many stages you have to get through before that happens. Once you complete the physical, we move on to weaponry. You're educated in different types of weapons and then pick your specialty. Then there are a few lessons in dealing with magic."

"Our magic?" I asked hopefully.

"No, more like spells or items you might encounter. When all of that is done, you are tested by the Council to prove you have mastered all your skills. If they approve, you finally learn how to Travel and start your missions."

"Are you serious? That's going to take forever! How does anyone get that all done?"

"Well it's not like there's a deadline or something. You finish it on your own time so it can take a couple of years."

"Is there any way I can get this done in like a year? A year and a half tops?"

Chase threw his back in laughter. I frowned, _well, that answers my question._

"You- you can't be serious!" He wiped his eyes, "Even you, who have been granted private one-on-one lessons, couldn't do that. Unless you're some kind of master, there is no way."

"Private lessons? Why do I have private lessons?"

"I don't know. The Council decided you deserved some special treatment and wanted you to have your own trainer. Usually trainees work in groups."

"Lucky me. Well... since I'm so special, maybe you can hook me up and teach me how to Travel first."

"Nice try. I don't want to be responsible for your next disappearance. They just found you"

I blushed again, "You know about that?"

"Who doesn't know about that? You are the first Traveler in history to use their powers without prior knowledge of their heritage and then get stuck in a world because they can't use them properly. This is why we teach it last. So, we don't have newbies getting lost in other worlds, which you manage to actually accomplish."

"You're making it seem like I did it on purpose," I grumbled.

"Purposely or not, let's just hope it doesn't happen again," he said. "Now for the love of god, can we please get started? No more questions."

I opened my mouth and he pointed at me.

"No! It's time for your lesson!"

I groaned and crossed my arms.

"Anyways, have you ever had experience in defensive fighting?"

I shrugged, "I took tae kwon do when I was younger. I did maybe a year and half."

"Eh, it's a start," Chase responded. He stepped a few feet away from me, "Come at me."

"What!"

"Just defend yourself against me. Throw a punch or kick. Let's see what you got."

"Don't get mad if I hurt you."

He smirked, "Cocky. Don't worry, I can handle myself."

"Okay," I rolled my shoulders and ran over to him. From the glint in his eye, I knew I was in trouble but I tried any way. I aimed a right hook but he immediately blocked it pushing me back. I stumbled surprised by his strength and Chase used the opportunity to sweep at my legs. Next thing I know, my side hits the ground with a hard smack. I hiss at stinging pain from the mats. Two feet appear in front of me and I look up at him.

"Your stance is weak. You focus too much on strength than a decisive blow," His eyes snapped over me, "We have a lot of work to do. Give me twenty push-ups."

I groaned as I turned over. His loud counts rang in my ears once I began.

_At this rate, I'm never going to finish._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Because I'm a sucky author. I have a surprise for you guys!**

**Since it's the holidays, and I love me some Christmas, would any of you be interested in an Elsis Holiday AU? I know I owe you, my readers, due to my lack of updates and this angsty story so this is my gift to you!**

**I need some help so if any of you have prompt ideas or suggestions, leave it in your review, PM me or even message my tumblr! I want to know what you want to see Alexis and Elsa do for the holidays. It can be this universe, a modern AU, etc. I don't know if my characterization for Kristoff and Anna is that good but you're welcome to include them too!**

**Okay sorry for my really long note. I'll respond to your lovely reviews.**

**The Reaper 13:** It might take her some time but not to worry. I won't be adding Once into this story but I am considering doing a fanfiction based on it.

**AVP5:** Alexis is really going to fight to get it done. Elsa is her inspiration.

**alehficsmore: **Yes, Alex will become a major character while Alexis is home. He is her best friend after all. Thanks, I'm going to need all the luck I can get.

**FanGirl64: **Chase seems like a ordinary person right now but there will be much more to him.

**RJCA27: **Here is a little snippet to her training. More to come soon.

**Megz2417: **Thanks!

**RemmyThePatriot: **And thus it has begun. We'll get more into detail later.

**KillMeToday:** She begins her fight to return to Arendelle with a few struggles along the way. I think everyone wants a friend like Alex. Everyone wants to see Elsa in the modern world so I might just make that happen for you guys in the future.

**Lady of the Spirit: **Yes, training will be epic! And Alex will return.

**crazyguy1313: **Thanks, hope you liked the chapter.

**DerpyPoodle:** Thank you! That's really sweet.

**ForgottenPrince: **I'm glad you found and thanks for the positive review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"I want them positioned here and here," Elsa instructed as she marked the map with frost.

"I will have guards there stationed this evening."

"Perfect. I also want a few eyes watching the men. I want to trust our guards but temptation can get the best of good people. Some could be assisting the theft of the missing goods. If any suspicious activity is seen, I want it reported. I want Arendelle to trust their authority."

The Captain of the Guards nodded, "Understood Your Majesty."

"Thank you, now I need-" she stopped at the hard knock on the door. _I don't remember meeting with anyone else today._ "Come in!"

The open door revealed Haavard, "I apologize, Your Majesty. I did not know you had company."

"You are forgiven. Captain Leonard and I were just about to finish." Elsa turned her attention back to the Captain, "Deliver this to town. These are the plans for refurbishment."

"I will. Good day, Queen Elsa," he bowed and left.

Haavard slipped past the Captain to reach her desk.

"You're very busy I can see."

"I have many public services to attend to since everything is at ease. International affairs are going smoothly so it's time to tackle small problems within the kingdom. Now, what is it you need of me?"

"Have you seen the messages you have received?"

"I've read them yes."

"Then you know some kingdoms are still insistent on sending their suitors."

"Yes, and I denied their request."

"Do you think that is a wise decision?"

"Haavard, as much as you do not like to acknowledge it, I have chosen a suitor."

"Yet, Alexis has left the Kingdom, correct?"

Elsa exhaled sharply as she placed her document down. She had actually forgotten about that for the past few weeks. Her work for improvement was to benefit Arendelle but also served as a distraction.

"Yes, she has."

"How long before she returns?"

"That is unknown."

"Then, my Queen, we must face the fact your… _chosen suitor_ is gone. This can invalidate your courtship."

"Excuse me?" Her fingertips sparked with frost, "I do not remember you having the authority over my courtships."

"Your Majesty, please hear my concerns."

"I'm starting to doubt if I want to," she responded dryly.

He sighed, "I already feared what might happen once others heard about your relationship. The announcement of your courtship was never official. The situation is unknown to other kingdoms and they will continue to send their suitors for your hand."

"Then an official announcement shall be made-"

"No, I advise you not to speak of your romantic involvements with Alexis," he protested

Elsa clenched her glowing fist tighter, "And then what? Shall I have these men believe they have a chance? It would be a waste of time for both of us. I refuse to be married off to some stranger!"

"Queen Elsa, please! Things would be different if she remained in Arendelle!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's one thing to tell about others about this relationship when she is here to support you. But how do you think other monarchs will react when you deny their suitors because you're courting a woman that you are unable produce?"

Elsa rubbed her temples, "I can only imagine the anger and betrayal they will claim. I'll be seen as a Queen who refuses to perform her duties and uses excuses to avoid it."

"You and I both know Arendelle can't afford to lose any resources if your allies disapprove."

"I understand. I know..." She grasped her arm rest. Jagged ice appeared on contact, "This all too much to handle. I just lost her. I'm still dealing with that. I can't focus my attention on this courtship conflict. At this moment, my kingdom needs me."

"Then what do you propose we do?"

"I suppose we can send word that I am not searching for King Consort until Arendelle's affairs are handled."

"Then that message will be delivered."

"Thank you," she nodded. Elsa shuffled through the documents on her desk but Haavard remained. "Is there something else?"

"May I suggest an idea?"

"If you must," she muttered.

"I did have this set to the side but I believe we can use it to our advantage. Some may not to wait but I can give an incentive for their patience. What about a ball to search for a suitor? We'll invite all the eligible-"

"You can't be serious."

Haavard shrugged, "Why not? You don't have to marry one on the spot. At least it seems like you're looking so no will suspect a thing. You can happily wait for Alexis to return while only using a few moments to entertain guests."

"That… actually isn't a bad idea. I suppose I can make arrangements."

"Excellent. Then, I bid you a farewell, Queen Elsa."

She watched him walk away but something stuck her as odd.

"Haavard, why are you helping us?"

His hand remained on the door handle, "Maybe I'm being hopeful."

"For what?"

"I wonder if you're going to marry Alexis, if- when she returns."

"I- we- it hasn't b-been discussed," Elsa flustered.

"Then there is still a chance to find someone you do want to marry."

His smirk was the last thing she saw before the door clicked behind him. She had been left in shock by his words. She fought the urge to crush the papers in her hand.

_How dare he even suggest -_ Elsa cried out in frustration throwing the documents down. Was this all a ploy? Was this nothing more than an attempt to have her fall for someone else? Or worse, doubt her relationship. Snow didn't fall but hail down on the brewing Queen. The cold wind whipped at her hair. _Does he really think some prince could waltz in and replace Alexis? I should remove him from my council and refuse this damn ball!_

Crackling snapped her out of her angry thoughts. Startled by large storm, Elsa took in deep breaths. The winds calmed and she waved one hand to make it all disappear. She had to keep her composure and not make rash decisions. Still, Haavard hung on the edge. It didn't matter how long he had served anymore. Any more moves against her ruling, Elsa would have him removed quickly.

Although she didn't want the ball, it might be a wise move to follow. One night couldn't hurt. All Elsa had to do was smile and listen…

Elsa heaved another side as she tried to clear the mess on her desk. She could handle that situation later. Arendelle needed to remain her main focus even with all the unnecessary stress. She then placed her head in her hands.

"Alexis… I need you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_THUD!_

"Again."

I groaned as I picked my body off the ground. I wiped the small hairs from my sweaty forehead. My feet planted to the ground, I lifted my sore arms once more, and threw two punches. Chase blocked the first one but the second jab hit his side.

"Better. Now, let's try those blocks I taught you."

I nodded. I held up my arms as he charged towards me. One, two, and the third blow hit my shoulder. I waited for him to knock me over but he backed off. Instead, Chase walked behind me.

"Position your arms here. Remember, you have to stay firm."

"Okay." His hands remained on my arms. "…you back away now."

He pulled away, "Sorry. I forgot about your personal space."

I rolled my eyes, "Can I practice on the dummy now? Unless you'd like to take its place?"

He shook his head and dragged it over to me. I started to practice hitting the firm material.

"How long has it been now? A month?" he suddenly asked.

"A month since when?"

"Since we've started."

"In a few days, I think."

"Okay, we've been training for a couple times a week for at least a month. I feel like you still haven't warmed up to me."

"I'm not here to make friends."

"I can see that. More force in the elbow."

I followed his instructions. Chase stopped talking so only my hits against the dummy filled the room. When I took a break, he handed me my water bottle.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I sighed, "Look, I'm sorry if I come off rude or distant. I am really thankful for the time you're taking to train me. Friends are the last thing on m my mind right now. I want to focus on my training and get through it."

"I didn't know being a Traveler was so important to you."

"More than you realize..." I shook my head, "Still, thanks for everything"

Chase shrugged, "It's no big. I'm just used to really chatty trainees. Some would never shut up. But ever since we've been working together, I realized how silent it's been. You're pretty professional."

"Me? No, I can talk a person's ear off but like you said, this is going to take a few years. I'm hoping dedication will make the time go by a little faster."

"I admire your spunk. Let's see if you can last."

"Oh, I'll last. And I'll master everything."

"Fine," he moved from the wall, "let's see if you can finally take me down."

"I didn't say now but sure. I don't want to pass the chance to kick your butt."

We positioned ourselves a few feet apart. I took my stance. _Alright, you got this. This time you have to win_. A golden shimmer from my clenched fist caught my eye but I ignored it. I had to keep focus on my opponent. He taunted me. I took the bait and shot forward. A new confidence bubbled inside me as I threw my punches. They zipped through the air but held powerful hit at the same time. Quick and precise, he hardly had a chance to block my hits before I kicked him from the side. This time, Chase fell to the ground.

He stared up at me in complete disbelief. I'm sure I shared the same expression. _How in the hell did I do just do that?_ I saw the shimmer again from my open palm and quickly clenched it close. Our last fight left me in exhaustion but this time I felt like I just took a brisk walk in the freaking park! I attacked like I was an expert but it's only been a few weeks…

"Excellent! That was simply excellent!"

I spun around to find James at the doorway. He approached us and clasped his hands over mine.

"Alexis, you are fighting impressively! I can see my son is teaching you well."

"Son? Wait, you're Chase's dad?"

"He didn't tell you?"

Chase rose from the floor, "It never came up."

"Yes, we don't really talk much. Lots of instruction and little conversation but you would think you can mention you're the son of the Leader of all Travelers," I rambled as I shot a glare at Chase. Then I flashed a smile, "Well, it's nice to see you sir."

"Nice to see you as well," James chuckled.

"Is there something you needed?" Chase asked.

"I wanted to talk to you. Alexis, you mind if I cut this session short? After all, it seems you're learning quite fast."

"No, it's no problem." I hurried to grab bag and water bottle.

"A guard is prepared to take you home when you're ready," James informed.

"I guess I'll see you in two days," Chase waved.

"Right, two days. Goodbye Chase. Goodbye Jam- sir, uh, bye."

I rushed out the door and my carried me off in a random direction. An uneasy feeling made my heart pound. Why? Why did his presence make me act strange? It wasn't his high status. I've been around plenty of royal figures. Heck, my girlfriend is a Queen! But James… something was wrong. Although it felt nothing like- like- _that man_ who almost killed me. I didn't feel in danger, just overly cautious.

_Listen to your senses. Be wary and keep your guard up…_

A shiver ran up my spine. The voice sounded like a whisper so near. A ghost of breath brushed against my ear. I hadn't realized I stopped until I looked up. A faded portrait of a man stared back at my face. His eyes seemed to stare into mine. The beat of my racing heart picked up speed, _I don't understand._

_In time-_

A shriek escaped my lips as I felt a touch on my shoulder. I spun to face a startled guard.

"I'm sorry! I did not mean-"

"No, no! I just- I'm fine," I weakly protested.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes." I glanced back at the portrait, "The sooner, the better."

* * *

><p>James heard the door click. He circled around his son before finally speaking.<p>

"She's learning fast."

"Yeah, I guess she is," Chase agreed.

"How long has she been fighting like that?"

"That was the first time. I haven't even taught her a combination like that."

"Did you notice anything unusual before that?"

"No we were just talking."

"I see."

James began to pace. Chase noticed this trait his father did while in deep thought. He watched him, "I still don't understand why you're keeping such a close eye on her. She seems normal."

"Don't they all?" James smirked, "It's just a precaution. She might not even know her importance."

"Importance?"

"I'm referring to a certain situation."

"And Alexis is tied to this _certain situation_?"

"She may or may not be. After further investigating, I'll be able to tell."

"I can help a lot better if you would just tell me," Chase muttered. _Always talking in riddles, I hate it._

"You're not ready."

"Ready? What exactly do I need to be ready for? This is so ridiculous!"

"_Ridiculous!_"

James stepped forward to close the space between them. His hazel eyes burned into his son's face. A grim cold look took over his features. The slight glance at his father made Chase almost cower away from him. The boy forced his head down in attempt to escape the powerful glare. He listened to his father's sharp words.

"You have no idea how important this is for me. For you. I've been working too hard to lose it all now. What I still search in you is trust and the ability to know that if I share my plans, you'll keep them safe. Do you understand?" Chase nodded. "Good. Now what is your job?"

"I have to train the girl. Watch her carefully and I must report anything out of the ordinary."

"Yes." James gripped his shoulder, "You are my son and I want to share my victory with you. But I need to know you're capable. Do not disappoint me."

"Yes father..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am really sorry guys. After both the Kristanna and Elsis holiday specials, things got super busy. I've been slowly writing in my free time so it did take a while. I want to give you guys good chapters so bear with me. Again super super sorry.**

**Okay, response time! **

**Megz2417:** Thank you :)

**RJCA27:** Alexis may have a little help on her side but she does have a way to go. Sorry about the really late update.

**AVP5:** Yeah but we know how impatient Alexis can be.

**The Reaper 13:** Yup, but she's training hard. Hope you enjoyed the update.

**KillMeToday**: Hey, it looks like you kind of got your wish! Chase got his butt kicked. I did make that holiday AU so I hoped you liked it.

**ForgottenPrince: **I'm going to see if I can make that happen but it probably won't happen until way later. And yes, she will be an awesome fighter.

**RainbowKirbie: **Thank you so much! You make me feel so much better about my writing. I'm also happy this story can be here for you but if you ever need an ear, I'm here too. I promise I respond a lot faster than I write, haha! The Elsis Christmas did happen and it had sweet Kristanna moments too! I also made one shots for Kristanna and I wanted you to know since I know you liked that pairing. Anyways, thanks for your patience!

**crazyguy1313: **Yeah, she kind of will but it will be worth it. Okay I may not be a sucky author but I am a sucky updater.

**THExGR8xONE: **So sorry to keep you in suspense but I'm really happy you liked the beginning. I know the split was really sad but I promise it will get better! After lots and lots of angst... Sorry! Thank you for giving my fics and Elsis so much love! Also, I would most definitely read your prologue if you still like me to. I know responded really late but if you still need me, I'm here!

**mahoushoujocore: **Thank you! I hope you liked these chapters!

**RemmyThePatriot: **ELSIS WILL SURVIVE! i SWEAR IT!

**frozelicious: **Thanks! This story will be action packed so I'm really excited too!

**He1senberg: **I know. I didn't want to split them but it had to be done. I promise it won't last too long. Yay! Elsis is another OTP! And I think we all ship ourselves with Elsa. Who could resist that Snow Queen, haha.


End file.
